Dazar'alor
Queen Talanji}} *Zanchuli Council King Rastakhan|Deceased}} |Row 4 title = Languages: |Row 4 info = Zandali |Row 5 title = Faiths: |Row 5 info = Loa |Row 6 title = Affiliations: |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Location: |Row 7 info = Central Zuldazar, Zandalar |Row 8 title = Status: |Row 8 info = Healthy}}Dazar'alor (also refered as the city of Dazar'alor) refers to both, the urban center of Zuldazar, and to Queen Talanji's palace, the pyramid of Dazar'alor. Two of the palace's floors, centered around the Great Seal in the palace's interior chamber, serves as the Horde's embassy on Zandalar and includes some portals to each major city, profession trainers, bank and guild banks, transmogifier and a mission table. =History= ---- Ancient history The glorious city of gold was founded by the King Dazar after the exodus of his people out of the muck and mire of Nazmir. Cataclysm The Cataclysm inflicted great damage on Zuldazar, causing the great palace of King Rastakhan to list to one side, the forum to be flooded with sea water, jagged fissures tearing up the tiles, and high tides coming up to the market awnings. But while there was some damage, the city was rebuilt, after Zul's departure. Battle for Azeroth After the Horde saved Zul and Talanji from the Stormwind Stockades, Zandalar let the Horde establish an embassy within the Great Seal. Some time later, Zul launched an insurrection against Rastakhan. With Zandalar opening its borders to non-trolls, other races such as tol'vir and tuskarr traveled to the Port of Zandalar to do trade. Battle for Dazar'alor During the Battle for Dazar'alor, the city is put under siege by the forces of the Alliance. Jaina Proudmoore and her ship spearheaded the Alliance navy's assault on Dazar'alor. Once they were within range, the Alliance planned to detonate the hidden explosives they planted on the Golden Fleet's ships. The Golden Fleet however, began harrying the Alliance navy with their ballistaes and one of them collapsed the floor of Gelbin Mekkatorque's position just as he was about to detonate the explosives. Jaina began using her magic to shield her ship from missiles; just long enough for Mekkatorque to re-position his remote detonator machine and blow up the entire Golden Fleet defending the Port of Zandalar. With the Golden Fleet in ruins, the Alliance navy invaded Dazar'alor with little resistance. During the battle, King Rastakhan urged Bwonsamdi to aid his forces. Bwonsamdi created a blood moon and raised the dead to fend off the Alliance. However, despite the Horde and the Zandalari's combined defenses, the Alliance breached Dazar'alor and faced Rastakhan. Rastakhan refused the Alliance's offer of surrender and declared that the Zandalari would endure long after the Alliance had crumbled to dust. Determined to protect his empire and people, Rastakhan fought against the Alliance forces until his death. Following the death of King Rastakhan, the Alliance fleet withdrew from Daza'alor while the Zandalari, the other troll tribes, the Horde, and even the vulpera mourned the King. The Queen's ascension During the sacred rite of kings and queens many Dazar'alor citizens and Horde representatives gathered at the steps of Zanchul to celebrate the ascension of the new queen. However, before Talanji could begin the sacred ritual, dissidents led by the White Widow rose up in protest of a priest of Bwonsamdi becoming their queen. In response, Talanji and her allies dealt with the protests by making the dissenters see reason and allowed them to bend the knee, however not all chose to accept and instead fought to the death for their opinions. See WoWPedia Category:Cities Category:Places Category:Zandalari Empire